<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Worth Fighting For by BrokenBookAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534461">Something Worth Fighting For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict'>BrokenBookAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the circumstances, the one thing never spoken finally has to be said and hopefully its enough. It has to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Worth Fighting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marvel/ABC's Agents of shield/characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't know how to tell you... and I didn't think I should."</p><p>The confession is spoken softly and the words deal such a heavy blow, devastating with the intensity of acknowledgement of what exactly they mean and she can only stare back at him in response. Far in the background Mack says something which is then followed by Jemma, but it's all white noise, there's nothing... nothing seems to exist outside of this complete and utter feeling of desperate rage and despair that slowly clawing at her. His words have caused a storm of feeling to rage within her, there's no denying... or concealing.  </p><p>"Everyone out, <em>now</em>."</p><p>The tone of her voice is cutting and to the point, leaving no room for argument but no one, not even Coulson would dare be brave enough to contradict her anyway. Not now, if they ever were. So they file out without a word, Daisy last to go and to say the young woman looks devastated at the news would be a vast understatement. They all are. </p><p>Because this is wrong. </p><p>Because it feels like the crucial pillar holding up their foundations is slowly crumbling, giving them warning that they'll be left standing amongst the rubble after it's all said and done. </p><p>
  <em>After he falls....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>Once alone, the full weight of what's been revealed and what's coming seems to rest fully upon them. An uncomfortable silence developes to settle as they look at one another, Coulson filled with uncertainty of what's to come from her and May with.... well, a variety of tumbling emotions that she's struggling to wade through. Wave after wave rushes at her as she stares at him. </p><p>Eventually the silence between them, it has to be broken.</p><p>Because there's things that need to be said, now more than ever and it makes the anger fester further knowing it shouldn't take circumstances such as this for it to happen. </p><p>But here they are...</p><p>And unsurprisingly it's him who breaks the moment frozen between them. </p><p>"May, I--" </p><p>"No." She snaps instantly, dangerously, feeling her emotions rage at what this means. She has the right to be angry, goddamn it and she is. "How can you possibly think we didn't have a right to know? That you shouldn't tell us?"</p><p>"I thought it would be easier--"</p><p>"Easier for who Phil? Certainly not for us."</p><p>Coulson clenches his jaw, his hands balled into fists. The hurt in her voice is unmistakable and it hurts him to know he's the reason it exists. He's hurt her, something he always hates doing however unintentional. "Maybe it's reckless but if this is the end, it's better to go out doing something that matters."</p><p>"No.</p><p>He blinks at the aburpt dismissal of his words but ploughs on. "It's done, I don't know how much time I have. I made a decision--"</p><p>"A decision you made alone Phil, one that wasn't yours to make."</p><p>"May--"</p><p>Her hand lifts as if to psychically stop any further words that could possible come from him. "Just stop-- stop and listen, because you need to understand this. Really listen to what I'm saying. You need to stop throwing yourself into situations like this where you can get yourself killed. You have to stop making decisions for everyone else without giving us the same courtesy. This wasn't your decision Phil. This decision should have been made with the people who love you, this team." She tells him harshly, her anger trying to make him understand. "<em>Me</em>... because I love you."</p><p>The words hit like a sucker punch. </p><p>It lingers far heavier in the air between them than his earlier confession. So long has this been coming and now the moment has arrived except the circumstances are not what either wanted or expected. </p><p>The shock lingers clearly evident across his face, words fail him for the first time as he stares back at her. </p><p>"I thought that would shut you up." </p><p>"Do you think its easy for me? Because it isn't." Coulson tells her, finally finding his voice once more, looking just as upset as she is. "But I've accepted it." </p><p>"Which is the problem." </p><p>"What do you want from me, May?" </p><p>She steps towards him, eyes imploring him to get it. To understand. "To fight, I need you to fight, this team needs you to fight. We've been through a lot together, seen so much and we've lost enough." Her hands take hold of his jacket, fingers curl into the material at his chest as she steps into him. Every fibre of her being wants to shake some sense into him. </p><p>"I don't want you to waste your time on another lost cause." Coulson murmurs softly, affected by her proximity now almost as much as her confession. </p><p>"Who I waste my time on is for me to decide Phil." He feels so solid against hers and warm. She wants that warmth. "It would be time well spent if we can spend it together. I just need you to fight and survive. Let us help you find a cure so we can--" her voice breaks. "I meant what I said Phil, I do love you, I always have. I just want the chance of a future with you. The future we should have had a long time ago." </p><p>Coulson stares at her, not believing this moment to actually happening. He's dying and she... she loves him. Everything he's wanted to hear from her has now fallen from her lips, given to him and he's overwhelmed. He can see it. All of it. For someone like Melinda May, this moment... so open and laid bare her to her emotions and him in such a rare showcase of the woman hidden behind the rough and tough exterior of Agent May. And Coulson finds he simply can't do it. He can't hurt her anymore than he already has. The pained look in her eyes, the open expression on her face, the desperation underlining her words for him to just understand... it's his undoing and he realises that despite accepting his fate, he can't leave her without trying. The reason is simple. </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>Those four words have an immediate affect as she slumps against him, with the realisation of what they mean holding them close. The words are not only a confirmation of feelings but a confirmation of his agreement to fight this, to allow them the chance to save him by finding a cure. So they can have a chance at the future they so thoroughly deserve. His hands on her face draw her back and her gaze locks with his.</p><p>Its all to easy to close the gap to kiss, her mouth meeting his, slowly and softly, a hint of desperation and love. </p><p>This is it, this is the turning point, the first step on the path to a future they so rightly deserve. </p><p>They'll have to fight and suffer and wonder if the pain of the journey to get where they want to be is worth it, the final reward... </p><p>And eventually it will be. </p><p>It will. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. </p><p>Wishing you all a belated Happy New Year! Stay safe and well! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>